Digimon: Children of the Apocalypse
by Jyan Rohnson
Summary: A group of four children try to save both worlds from annihilation.


He awoke to a great explosion, flashes of great light all around him. The earth shook as he lay in his bed, trembling in fright. He dare not look outside, not sure what was happening, but knowing that it could only be something awful. He heard a scream from downstairs, sending him jumping out of bed and running down the stairs to see if everything was alright. As he looked out into the front room, he froze, staring at the nightmarish image being lived out downstairs.  
  
He watched as large beasts were attacking his family, and watch as creatures ate the remains of those family members that had already fallen to the gruesome creatures downstairs. He watched as his father was slashed in two by one of the creatures, bringing tears to his eyes. He watched as one of the creatures eyes met his, causing it to hiss in his direction. He raised his claws, which opened, and sprayed a great spray of vile liquid right him, burning him at touch. It then left at him, falling on him and penning him down. He struggled to get up, but to no avail. He closed his eyes, but could still feel the creature's warm breath on his neck. He felt a stabbing pain, and thought he was doomed, when he heard something whiz through the air, thwacking into the beast's hard shell, making it fall over.  
  
As he slowly got up, he looked around, noticing that all of the beasts had fallen, and a great light had filled his living room. As he slowly crept down the stairwell, the light continued to get brighter and brighter. He slowly walked over the corpses of the fallen creatures, and reached the source of that great light. Before him stood a great, shining warrior, with a great bow thrown over his shoulder, a quiver over his back, a great white robe covering him, gold armor covering his chest and shoulders. He had startling, wise eyes, and a great, golden helmet covering the rest of his head. He was looking down at the boy, who was shaking in fright.  
  
"Be not afraid, my son," the great, shining warrior spoke, "I am Icarumon, and everything will be explained to you in time. For now, you must come with me." Within hesitation, the warrior grabbed the boy, his robe flowing around him, and he flew out of the door, and up into the sky, where a gaping hole opened. The boy looked down at the anarchy taking place below him. He saw a great serpent attacking a large tiger, and the large tiger appeared to be losing. He could hear the world below crying for help, and in a momentary flash of ivory, it all disappeared.  
  
On the other side of the world, a young girl looked out to see flashes of lightning filling the sky, and a harsh rain falling down upon the small house she lived in. She shook with fear, for the things she saw outside were beyond her comprehension. Strange beings of shadow attacked the strangers walking down the streets. She knew she would not be safe long, and she feared for her family. Her mother held her youngest brother tight, his cries filling the room. Tears began rolling down her cheeks, as another arc of lightning raced across the sky. There was a bang at the door, and suddenly, one of the shadow beasts entered the room.  
  
It roared loudly, extending its shadowed hands as it crept slowly into the room. His presence filled every inch of the room, filling everyone in the room with a feeling of pure fright. He raised one of his large hands, in which a large ball of darkness formed, and threw it down at her mother. It fell upon her, enveloping her in darkness. The girl jumped up, quickly catching the child, holding him tightly, and his tears dampening her shirt. The monster glared with red eyes down at the girl. The beast quickly lurked towards them, and the girl was sure this would be the end. As the beast raised his large, shadowed hand, a shining sword sliced through the shadow, making it roar out in pain. A gate opened, and the shadow beast was swept into it.  
  
The children looked up, and saw before them a great, shining multi-winged angel, with a great sword coming out of his hand. He wore a large, flowing robe, and had a helmet covering most of his face. The children were frightened by this new development, until the shining figure laid his hand upon the girl's shoulder.  
  
"Come with me, children," the figure said, "We haven't time to waste. The fate of both worlds depends upon you." As he said this, he took the two of them by the hand, and swept them away shielding them from the horrible image below, as a great firebird was being beaten hard by a large, winged dragon. They flew up into a great, gaping hole in the clouds, and in a flash of light, their reality was gone.  
  
In another corner of the world, a boy sat on the shore of a great waterway, watching two titans fighting in the water, a great turtle and a great squid. He was shocked by this, for he had never seen such a horrible display. He watched as the strange lobster-like creatures crept on to the land, creeping closer and closer to him. From his spot atop the cliff, he did not believe that he would be attacked. He had already seen many of his family members slaughtered by the creatures, and he did not wish to see the same happen to him.  
  
He looked over, when one of the lobster-creatures opened its abdomen to reveal the worst thing it could reveal: a set of two large, insectile wings. It flew up after him, and he quickly ran down the cliff, but suddenly became surrounded by them. He shook uncontrollably, and began slowly crying, when he saw a great blast light. From the burst came a small, winged creature, smiling up at him.  
  
"Uh, hi," the boy said, still shaking. The small creature let out a strange noise, and then sent a small heart out to hit the winged lobster. The boy wondered what good this would do, but when the heart hit the creature, it threw him back with a great explosion, vaporizing the lobster-creature.  
  
"Wow, that was impressive," the boy told the creature, who then turned around, and sent a great wave flying out, destroying the other lobster- creatures. He then jumped up, looked up into the sky, and cast a strange aura around the boy, causing him to rise into the air, and they both flew towards a flashing light, as the tumultuous waves showed the great battle beneath them. In a flash of light, it was all gone.  
  
He sat, staring into the gaping hole above him, and over at the strange dragons battling in the forests outside his house. He could hear the great battle through the thin walls of his house, and watched as the winged creatures attacked anything that got in their way. He smiled softly; he watched the harpy creatures snatched up each wandered and devoured them viciously. He hoped that one of the creatures would capture him, so he could talk to them.  
  
As if answering his prayer, a large, black winged angel fell from the sky, staring down at him. His blood red eyes shone through the darkness, as if peering into his very soul. The dark angel kept looking at him for a moment, before softly speaking.  
  
"Are you the boy whose coming was foretold to me?" the dark angel told him, and the boy smiled and nodded. "Then come with me, and I will show you your fate." As he said this, he grabbed the boy, and flew into the gaping hole. Light flashes, and they were gone from this world. 


End file.
